Become Bewitched
by Mystical Crimson Dance
Summary: Seitei Dai is a highschool known for Echizen Ryoma, their Pleasure Prince. No one has EVER rejected Prince's advances. Until Sanada-sensei came that is. Sanada tries stop Ryoma and Ryoma tries to suduce Sanada; will romance happen instead? Collab w/ Ayingott
1. Prologue

_This, my friends, is the opening of a promising story created by me and my dear friend, A-chan (Ayingott). We're not sure how far this collab will go but you can expect future limes and whatnot~_

* * *

Become Bewitched  
(GenxRyo)

Genres: drama, humor, yaoi  
Themes: school  
Summary: Seitei Dai is a highschool known for Echizen Ryoma, their Pleasure Prince. No one has EVER rejected Prince's advances, students or teachers. Until Sanada-sensei came that is. Sanada tries stop Ryoma & Ryoma tries to suduce Sanada; will romance happen instead?

* * *

**Prologue**

The sound of a phone opening and closing mixed with the sound of the chatting students during lunch. The emerald haired, golden eyed boy known as Echizen Ryoma continued to fiddle with the silver device as he stared outside from his comfortable position against the window. His gaze rested on a pair of twins who recently arrived—both boys. They, apparently, were the new students that everyone was so excited about. Well, it won't take them long to learn about the 'dark secrets' of this school: Seitei Dai.

"Have you met the new students yet, Ryoma-kun?" He felt a hand caress his shoulder when the familiar voice spoke. Ryoma's pink lips curled into a smirk, and spoke his reply, tone as cocky as his expression, "That could be considered sexual harassment, _sensei_."

Dark blue eyes shined and a chuckle was heard. "But it's not disliked, now is it?"

Ryoma scoffed, removing the older man's hand from its current location and regaining his comfortable position against the white frame. "Think what you like. I have no time for you today, Yukimura-sensei."

"Oh? And why is that?" The said teacher ran a hand through his smooth navy locks as spoke, his voice playful.

"Why don't you venture a guess?"

The elder man sent piercing glare in the younger's direction. His tone was dripping with jealously, animosity, and accusation as he spoke, "Don't tell me you're with Atobe-sensei."

"Monkey King?" Stifling some laughter he pushed of wall and made his way past the teacher in an elegant manner of his own. "If I said he wasn't sexy I would be lying, but like hell I'll be around him for longer than an hour or so."

"I'm happy to hear that. Now tell me, who are you with?" asked the stalking man in all seriousness.

"I have a reservation Fuji-sensei soon." Ryoma stopped and glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. "However, today, it's my day off." And with that, he continued on his way.

XXX

"Hey, did you hear about the new students?"

"Yeah, I hear they're twins! Practically identical."

"Heeeh. How long, do you think?"

"Hm. I bet two days; one for each."

"What are you guys talking about? What do you mean by 'how long'?"

"Oh that's right. You were sick most of the year. We're talking about Seitei Dai's P.P."

"P.P.?"

"Pleasure Prince. The sexiest guy in the school. He's a second year."

"Rumor has it that _no one _has ever rejected his advances."

"Even the teachers, they say."

"Is he that..."

"Tempting? Yes."

"The only bad part is that you have to pay for his services."

"Pay? Why?"

"Who knows. However, I do know that if you're new then you get him free for a week, if I remember correctly."

"So he doesn't have a lover?"

"Not one that I know of. Some say that he doesn't believe in love. Others that he doesn't want to be tied down."

"Seriously?"

"Totally. That's not all. If you're not careful and you upset Ryoma-sama then you'll meet the dangerous side of his childhood friend a.k.a. the Demon. He's kinda like a guard dog."

"The Prince and the Demon, ka?"

"And what's this guy's name again?"

"His name is..."

XXX

"Echizen Ryoma! You're late!" shouted a certain curly black haired teen from in front of the closed door which hid the sight of the said male's destination. His green eyes settled for a glare as his friend approached him. "Jirou fell asleep just waiting for you!"

"Akaya, you do realize that this is coming from the guy who is late half the time because of sleeping on the bus, don't you?" Ryoma pulled a smirk, stopping only a few inches away from the elder.

The said male twitched, restraining himself from murdering the other. "You said you wouldn't bring that up anymore!"

"Did I?"

"Don't play coy with me! Acting innocent will get you nowhere, you damned Prince!" Kirihara Akaya shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his classmate who flickered those mischievous cat ears and tail.

"Good to know you're fiery as ever. You're the only challenge I get around here."

"You're finally here, Ryoma!"

The two froze their game of cat and mouse at the sound of the excited yet tired voice and glanced back toward the doorway. Standing there was none other than Akutagawa Jirou, their close friend and classmate.

"Awake, Jirou?" came the amused voice of the Prince.

"Preferably not." The teen had messy orangish-brown hair and blue eyes that accompanied his cheery smile. "But exciting things always happen around you so I could never sleep with you around."

Ryoma choked out a laugh. "Doubtful. You're just here because you're precious boyfriend told you to, aren't you? Not for the school project we have to do or anything."

"True. I should out be out watching Bunta-chan's game. He's so amazing!"

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm wasting my lunch time for this," Kirihara complained, throwing his arms in the air like a child.

"You should be thankful. I took today off for this."

"Translation: 'I haven't seduced the new students yet.'" The usual snarky attitude was apparent as the Demon walked past his childhood friend with a smirk.

"Cut me some slack. Even I don't wish to repeat grade."

"But you're so smart, Ryoma!"

Arrogant golden eyes glanced over at the black haired male in the room. "Hear that, Akaya? Someone recognizes a genius when he sees one."

"I can't wait for the day I wipe that cocky grin off your face."

"In your dreams."

"Come on you two! We need to get started!"

XXX

"You're saying that this...Echizen Ryoma...went out with every person in the school?"

"'Went out' isn't exactly the phrase I would use."

"I would soooo love to go out with though. He's so sexy and good at sports!"

"It's rumored that he's a virgin though."

"Oh I heard that one!"

"I never understand the minds of the male race."

"Will you guys shut up?"

"Right. Got it."

"So what would you phrase it?"

"Hmmm. That's a good question. Originally one would call him a slut or something along those lines but..."

"There's something about that screams something else. Well, that and his irresistible charm."

"Riiiight. And you say everyone loves him?"

"Loves him. Worships him. Craves him. Admires him. Take your pick."

"However, I should let you know that not everyone is taken in by the guy."

"Really?"

"Yup. The only person known to have refused Echizen-sama is the substitute who recently started full time as the English and kendo instructor."

"Who...?"

"Sanada Genichirou-sensei."

* * *

_Well I'll leave it that and let A-chan take care of the next chapter~_

_Ja ne~_


	2. Chapter 1

_*whistles* Nice work A-chan! You never fail to amuse me with your interesting writing~ I guess this means I should get started on the next chapter._

* * *

**Become Bewitched**

**Chapter 1**

"So this _Pleasure Prince_, how you call him, will just march up to us and ask us to do him?" One of the twins asked the unibrow kid from their class.

Two days have gone by and no sign of the school's famous second year had graced the first years yet. The two boys saw the way the majority of the students looked at them, just waiting to see hickeys on their necks and the dreamy look on their faces, a sure sign that Pleasure Prince had had his way with them.

Horio sighed loudly and dramatically, he liked to do that, pretending that he's smarter than the rest, "_Like I told you_, you will know that he wants you the second you see him. It's not that hard to notice, I mean, he has this _look_ and _aura_ around him…"

"So you've met up with him too? Right?" Yuuki, one of the twins, asked, his brown eyes giving the smart-mouthed kid an once-over.

"I haven't. I wonder why, I am the most handsome man in this whole school, right after him, after all!" Horio leaned back against his chair, awkwardly balancing the chair on two legs.

Kei merely rolled his eyes and looked out of the window. He had a feeling that something good might happen if he were to do so, sometimes it even works. And this time, this time the magic of the universe was on his side, for Kei's eyes fell upon the most beautiful human being he had seen so far.

Golden eyes stared right back up to him, a predatory smirk slowly stretching across those alluring lips and words were mouthed his way, making the first-year's cheeks warm up.

Although the meeting was a fast one it left quite the impression behind.

"Ne, Horio-kun? Does that Prince, does he have golden eyes?" Kei tried to see where the mysterious teen had gone, but there weren't any signs on him left. Not even the little fleeting images.

The unibrow kid grinned, his eyes shining in that know-it-all glee, "So you wanna know huh?" he took a deep breath, puffing out his chest and standing up, "Well then, since you have come to the great Horio-sama for information, I guess I have no other choice then!"

Kei regretted what he had done.

XXX

"Where the hell were you?" Kirihara looked absolutely pissed, waving a blank paper in front of Ryoma's face as he walked in the room, "_I_ don't need this shit, _you_ do!"

Ryoma didn't bother to answer right away. He pushed the plastic bag, full with all kinds of breads and sweets and juices, with the nearest convenience store's logo on it in Kirihara's hands and yawned, "I went to get some food. And candy for Jirou." he plopped down next to the sleeping figure of his other friend.

"He's sleeping! He won't need any!" Kirihara glared daggers at the laid-back friends of his and sat across the table, in front of Ryoma, slamming the still empty project sheet in front of the prince of seduction and growled, "Start. Working."

Ryoma sighed, his slender fingers taking hold of the sheet and began to read the assignments. After reading them over once he took the pen that was nearby and started to lazily put down the answers and solutions needed. He occasionally glanced at Kirihara; counting the times the seaweed-head looked at his sleeping boyfriend in his head, and then returned to the questions again.

"_Oh wow!_" the demon exclaimed, mock admiration dripping from his words, "_So you are so smart, Echizen-sempai!_ So then, why the hell did you need me for?" He got out an anpan from the bag and tore the package open.

"Cheerleading." Prince threw back at his best friend and dodged the pencil that was hurled at him.

Jirou, on the other hand, stretched his arms and yawned, "Too loud…"

The half-asleep teen sat up, his upper body waving slightly and yawned again, rubbing his eyes. He took one look around, a grin blooming on his face when he saw Ryoma and Kirihara (mostly because of Ryoma) and latched on the smirking teen that was sitting next to him.

"Ryomaaaa! You know, when you suddenly, disappeared, Yaya-kun here was all angry that you probably went to do it with Fuji-sensei or maybe the new transfer students and, and, and he was about to go and search for you!" Jirou nuzzled his cheek against Ryoma's and then grinned.

Ryoma tried (and failed) to get the now hyper narcoleptic off of his persona, glancing in Kirihara's direction, his eyes darting between the seaweed-head and the seaweed-head's boyfriend, indication what he wanted from the other. When Kirihara merely smirked, evil look in his eyes and all that, and turned away, Ryoma was left to battle this fight alone.

"Ji-rou, I got pocky…" He managed to get out, pointing to the plastic bag sitting on the table by Kirihara.

The orange-haired youth stopped and directed his stare at the bag of sweets, noting the half-eaten anpan that was in his boyfriend's hand, and then made this cheerful 'wooooooow' sound, releasing Ryoma immediately and lunging for the sweets. The golden-eyed second-year sighed in relief, enjoying the wonders of breathing again.

Kirihara munched on his bread, his green eyes watching Jirou. "You _will_ be in chem. class, right? CEO worker is getting pretty annoyed at you. Says he'll fail you and stuff." He said in that nonchalant 'by-the-way' tone.

"Tezuka? The hell? I have all my marks in chem." Ryoma huffed, his brow furrowing lightly, as if he was remembering something unwanted. "I did give him a blow-job in exchange for the last test, ya' know? Asshole." He lied down on the couch, right where Jirou had been sleeping not too long ago.

"Tezzy is a bit of a rock, Ryoma." Jirou said, getting in Kirihara's lap, "He ain't gonna give you special rights like the rest just cause' you blew him. Tho', he does give you more time to go and write the test, if you haven't been present in class." He licked his fingers, sticky from the doughnut filling he had just finished.

"Tch." Ryoma counted the dirty spots on the used-to-be white ceiling of the abandoned classroom. "Well yeah…"

Kirihara rolled his eyes, his hand tangled in Jirou's soft locks, "Slut."

XXX

"So you're not going? Really? CEO worker won't like it…" Kirihara asked; hands stuffed in pockets and Jirou hanging on his right shoulder. The two were in different classes, so they tried to get as much together time as possible.

Ryoma waved his hand in the air, as if doing so would make the problem go away. "Nope, tell Tezzy that I'm sorry. Besides, I have a date with Fuji now." He rounded the corner as he said that, not giving the two any chances to try and ruin his plans.

"Mou…" Jirou pouted, resting his head on Kirihara's shoulder, "I bet he just _knows_ that Sanada-sensei usually goes to have lunch with Fuji by this time, since he has a gap lesson."

Kirihara sighed, "_'Course_ he knows, why do you think he agreed to take on that sadistic freak two days in a row?" He turned to head to his own classroom, Jirou obediently trailing behind him, "Why the hell is he so gung-ho about getting into the pants of that Dart Vader anyway?"

"Yaya-kun, you're so slooow." Jirou giggled and, after placing a small kiss on Kirihara's cheek, ran off to his class, "But that's why I love yoooou~!" he jumped down the stairs and was soon out of Kirihara's sight.

"What the hell? I don't get it." The youth sighed and slowly, dragging his feet, made his way to chemistry class, already dreading the fact that Tezuka will surely blame him for the absence of Ryoma. Again.

XXX

Heavy panting filled the small room. The curtains were closed up, restricting the sunlight from getting into the room, coloring everything in dark tones, the shades, casted by the eerie light that managed to break through the curtains, made the two moving bodies darker than they should have been.

"Ryo-chan, you sure please me lately. Agreeing on two meetings. Are you planning something?" Fuji's teasing voice pulled a smirk on Ryoma's lips, that hot breath leaving ghostly trails over his skin.

The second-year chuckled a little, wrapping his hands round the psychology teacher's neck, his knee lightly tapping the man's crotch, "Why should I tell you, even if I was, sensei? Shouldn't you just happily accept me, since I was forced to say no to Monkey King?" he licked along Fuji's neck, leaving behind a wet trail.

"My, my, I feel honored." Fuji let out a cheerful chuckle, his fingers groping the firm butt of his student, "I guess all I can do is enjoy it, right?" he slowly moved his hands from Ryoma's ass to the teen's nipples, touching the body underneath the clothes as he did so.

A small moan escaped past the raven-haired teen's lips, his eyes closing ever so lightly and he pulled the teacher closer to him, "Naughty sensei." He licked those smiling lips, asking for a kiss.

"And _you_, my dear, are a naughty _slut_." Fuji murmured against the slightly parted lips of his young partner. He then leaned closer to the teen, making the distance between them nonexistent and gave Ryoma the kiss he was begging for.

Ryoma's body clung to Fuji, their tongues dancing around each other, brushing against the most sensitive parts of their mouths. Saliva was exchanged between them, some trickling down Ryoma's chin and onto his school shirt. Fuji's hand's roamed around his body, touching, squeezing and pinching, alluring small moans and noises out of Ryoma, making the teen pant with the need for more.

Just like always.

When Fuji's hands had slid inside Ryoma's pants, those slender fingers already parting the firm, yet wonderfully soft, butt-cheeks a strange sound came from just outside the doors. Both males immediately looked at the door, Fuji still continuing what he had started. "Really, spoiling my fun time." He faked a pout and latched on Ryoma's neck, biting the soft flesh.

"You sound like a kid, sensei." The teen laughed, his golden eyes still on the door, waiting for it to open up.

Fuji smirked against Ryoma's neck, sliding his fingers inside the teen and enjoying the gasp that Ryoma made, "That's one of my cute points, Ryo-chan."

Ryoma was about to say something back to his teacher when the door to the small prep room was opened, a fairly displeased Sanada standing in the doorway, his brown eyes glaring at the two.

"What is going on here? Fuji, Echizen?" his voice asked for explanations and told the two that stupid lies won't be tolerated.

* * *

**A/N: *whistles* I'm sorry for the weird nicknames I gave the teachers. So, just to make it clear:**

**Tezuka - CEO worker and Tezzy; Sanada - Dart Vader. ****And btw, Kirihara – Yaya-kun. Idk why, don't ask, please. *looks away***

**Uhh… yeah. That's all I wanted to say? Stay here, for Sa-chan will be writing the next chapter. *wink wink***

**P.S: I'm stuck on my own stuff, so yeah…**

_Gee thanks A-chan! Now I have to continue that cliffhanger that even has me dying to knew what happens next! _

_Thanks for reading everyone!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Forgive me! I have been very busy and distracted lately *cough*KnB*cough* so I haven't updated but now I'm back! This chapter was supposed to be longer but the file met a sad end and I had to rewrite it. Also, if you haven't already, go check A-chan's stories! They're really good!^^ Seriously, A-chan, I wouldn't be surprised if you became a writer~_

* * *

**Become Bewitched**

**Chapter 2**

Ryoma connected his golden eyes with angry black ones. He hinted ulterior motives as he hummed out his next words with a suggestive smile, "Sanada-sensei. What a nice surprise."

The said kendo master narrowed his eyes, his whole body radiating the annoyance he had for having to deal with this trouble student. "What are you two doing here?" He seethed as he inwardly pondered whether or not he should simply yank the boy off the other.

"We're just playing a game," came Ryoma's blunt response.

Within the next second the Prince had pulled away from Fuji's tempting arms, only to approach the other teacher, fingers trailing down the large, well-built torso as his eyes followed suit. Seductive mischief danced in those golden orbs as they glanced up to meet unaffected black ones once more, much like a predator eyeing its prey. A single small hand reached up and gripped the cobalt tie, sliding down the silk fabric as it's owner spoke, "Would you like to join us, _sensei_?"

Sanada opened his mouth to reply when Fuji suddenly grabbed the younger male and hugged him close. His cerulean eyes flashed for a second, unlike how they were usually hidden under the eyelids and the soft brown strands of hair, their gaze resting steadily on the student in his arms. "So this is what you were planning all along, isn't it?"

Twisting himself out of the older man's strong grip, Ryoma grinned, voice innocent yet playful, "I don't what you're talking about, Fuji-_sensei_. I'm simply giving him an offer~."

"Yes… One that I'm turning down."

Cat-like eyes glanced in the kendo instructor's direction with a glare. "What?"

"I have said this plenty of times before and I'll say it again - 'It is never going to happen. " Sanada sighed, exasperated. He then returned the boy's glare with a cold stare. "Put a stop to this...indecent behavior, Echizen."

"Why should I?"

"How many reasons should I offer you? "

"There's a pole stuck in your ass, sensei."

"Well, at least _I_ have some dignity and I don't run around offering my body to e very single living thing."

"I would call it being friendly."

"Oh really?" the teacher responded curtly, tone lacking any kind affection. "I never would've guessed."

"Haha, very funny," the teen replied dryly with mock laughter, which then morphed into what sounded like an irritated growl, "Why can't you just agree, sensei?"

"Because I don't condone or take part in such shameless behavior."

Ryoma seethed- his golden eyes giving off a piercing glare. This was starting to get to him. Never had he known anyone who could refuse him so easily! This shouldn't be happening! The teacher should've been bowing by his feet by now! This man... This sexy stoic man was messing everything up!

_He's seriously pissing me off!_ Ryoma could feel his cool arrogance breaking, something that has never happened before. Sanada had gotten to him unlike any other—why? It's not supposed to be like this!

"Suuure, whatever you say, Statue-san!" Ryoma said sarcastically, saluting to the older man. There was not a falter in his step, despite the psychology teacher's protests, as he walked out of the classroom and left, but, of course, not without slamming the door behind him.

XXX

Yuuki let out a long breath, tapping the eraser of his pencil against the blank paper residing on his desk. There should be a story on '_something_' on it but, unfortunately, he has no clue what to write! Looking at Kei's paper, his twin's situation wasn't any better than his, if not even worse. Another sigh slipped past his lips and he leaned back in his seat, muttering quietly, "Where's a fire when you need one?"

"Something you'd like to share with the class, Shinozuka Yuuki-kun?" the literature teacher's voice suddenly snapped Yuuki out of his daydream.

Upon hearing his name Yuuki looked up to meet the studying gaze of his literature teacher, Oshitari-sensei. Then, with a shake of his head and a smile, he opened his mouth to reply but was unexpectedly interrupted by the sound of the classroom door being thrown open.

All heads whipped around, only to be granted by the view of the disheveled figure of the famous Pleasure Prince. The boy had challenging golden eyes, accompanied by emerald hair that glistened under the light and his school shirt was unbuttoned and wrinkled – his pants in a similar, yet surprisingly tidier, state.

_Golden eyes... Is this the guy that Kei saw?_ Yuuki found himself unable to look away as the said male approached the very annoyed teacher. He leaned towards his brother, speaking his thoughts quietly, "Is that him?"

"Yeah, he's the one I saw outside the other day. And, if what that Horio guy told us is correct, then he's that prince," confirmed Kei, nodding his head.

The two of them had asked around about the famous second year but the other students refused to tell them anymore. Apparently that way it'd be more of a surprise for them.

"Looking at him, how many rumors do you think are true?" Kei quietly asked his brother.

The other twin shrugged. "Some of them at least."

"Echizen-kun, I'm in the middle of class!" Oshitari-sensei pointed out, looking very peeved.

The sudden explosion from their teacher startled the twin siblings, causing their attention to shift to the conversion taking place at the front of the classroom. Oshitari-sensei and Echizen-sempai were standing face to face as they glared at each other. It looked like the game of stare-down-your-enemy reached a stalemate.

"Come on," drawled the emerald haired student, "Monkey King gave me the permission, so hand them over." Echizen stretched out his open palm as the final words of his bold demand left his lips. "Besides, you owe me one."

"What? When did I ever ask a favor from _you_?" questioned the older man.

Golden orbs shined with raw amusement as Echizen smirked, "Oh? You two broke up already? And after all my hard work too~."

"Enough! I got it." Oshitari pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to the second year before adjusting his glasses. "May I ask why you're napping there of all places? You know there is no funny business—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." He lifted the object as if to examine it, the class then was able to recognize it as keys. "It's the quietest place in the school. Oh, by the way if that Sadistic Tensai asks for me, tell him I'm busy."

"Sadist– Wait, Fuji? Echizen-kun, what did you do this time?"

"Tch." An expression of the devil child getting caught causing trouble crossed over Echizen's face for a split second before returning to its original state. "Nothing." He simply spun around and swiftly made his way toward the door.

"Echizen." The warning tone couldn't be missed as Oshitari called out to the younger boy. "What happened this time?"

Tense silence rolled over and Echizen froze at the doorway. At that moment a sigh could be heard throughout the quiet, and then he glanced over his shoulder with a blank look. "Just an unexpected change in plans, nothing much."

"What?"

Instead of answering, the emerald haired student just smirked. "Say hello to Gakuto-senpai for me, would ya'? Domo."

The twins didn't miss the glance that was sent their way before Echizen left with one final wave of his hand. "Ja na."

Once the door was closed again, a murmur raised among the curious and excited freshmen.

"Kei?"

"Yeah?"

"You saw that, right?"

"You mean..."

"Uh huh. Do you think...?"

"Without a doubt."

XXX

"What were you thinking, Fuji?"

The psychology teacher made an eye contact with his fellow staff member, unaffected by the cold disapproving tone of the other. Lips formed one of his signature smiles as his fixed up his unsorted attire, speaking with his voice smooth and calm like always, "What do you mean by that, Sanada?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"..."

"Stop encouraging him, Fuji."

"Why," the other began, "do you care anyway?"

"Wh-?"

The feminine teacher didn't stop there, his smooth voice speaking once more, "If you don't like it, why don't you simply change schools? I'm sure there are plenty of places waiting for a teacher like you."

No! He wasn't going fall for Fuji's mind tricks! But... The man did have a point...

"What's the point?"

Sanada stiffened slightly. "'What's the point?' Isn't that obvious? Boys his age shouldn't be having this kind of behavior!"

"Hmmm. Well, I can't really deny that..." Lips moved to form a sly smile as cerulean blue eyes came into view, amusement dancing within them. "Pray tell, what makes our dear prince so special?"

"What is it that you're implying?" questioned the taller with a frown.

"Wipe that angry expression off your face. You're going to scare your students looking like that."

"Fuji."

"Hm?"

Sanada glared, his mouth pulled into a thin line, "Don't think I'm going to let this slide."

"Tsk. Tsk. You need to lighten up. No wonder you're not favored by the students." Fuji teased, his eyes dancing with that evil gleam.

Sanada gritted his teeth, "Don't change the subject-!"

"I'm not. Your subject just happens to be different than mine." The fair-haired man teased, smiling to himself.

"I don't find this funny, Fuji."

Azure eyes narrowed. "Who said I'm joking?"

"What?"

"I'm always serious." Fuji informed the other with a smile. "Besides I won't be able to win the boy over with halfhearted attempts. He's very stubborn, you see, and his determination is quite praiseworthy."

Sanada raised a single eyebrow at the words that left the other teacher's lips.

"Though I must admit there's one thing about him that I can't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"His taste, my dear friend, his taste. It's poor."

"For some reason I feel the need to strangle you."

Fuji chortled. "Let's not get violent now." Then he moved, one step after another, until he reach the space next to the kendo instructor. "However, I must say your taste is excellent. You have good eyes."

"What does this have to with Echizen?"

"Nothing at all. Forget that I said anything."

"For-! You're not making any sense!"

"Tch." The lighter haired male sent Sanada a malevolent glare and his soft, feminine voice transformed into something bitter, "Why is someone like you so popular?" He also muttered something else but Sanada was unable to make it out.

Silence.

"Anyway, Fuji, it'd be best if you didn't participate in such activities."

The 'end-of-discussion' tone in the kendo master's voice irritated the latter. "What do to plan to do to stop me? The principle barely gives a damn so running to him would be pointless."

Sanada said nothing, different expressions flying across his face.

"I'll do what I please and I won't let you stop me! Then one day Ryo-chan will be mine and mine alone!" With that final outburst, Fuji left the room, the ringing bell mixing with the sound of the door being slammed shut for the second time.

The tall dark eyed teacher let out and exhausted sigh, taking in the quietness of the room. He fell into a daze and all thoughts turned back to the emerald haired boy once more. A sigh, this time an exasperated one, left his slightly parted lips. "He's probably napping in the teacher's lounge again. Doubt he'll allow me to go in there."

XXX

Fuji stormed down the hallway towards his next class. He couldn't understand what was going through the other's mind, not that it really mattered. What really mattered was Ryoma but...

"Why is Ryoma so focused on Sanada? How did Sanada gain his attention so easily?! Why?!" he slammed his fist against the wall next to him and thc-ed again.

_I will make him mine!_

* * *

_Thanks again! And a special thanks to those who read, fave/alerted, and reviewed!_

_Oh and, _Haninozuka Mitsukuni_, you're my new best friend. AoKuro forever! And AkaKuro... (can't choose b/t the two *sobs*)_


	4. Chapter 3

_Warning: Lemon!_

_I'll say this now: any deaths due to loss of breath or blood are not my fault. Blame A-chan. Ah. I guess it is partly my fault…. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Become Bewitched**

**Chapter 3**

The next two days Ryoma spent sleeping on the roof-top and glaring at his two lover-birds of best friends. Their love-love feelings for each other could even be seen from a mile away – little hearts and flowers were flying around them whenever they were together for fucks sake. It was fairly annoying.

Ryoma didn't want to see the two of them while his own 'relationship' (apart from the sex dates with teachers and students and so forth) was going nowhere. Sanada was one pokerfaced ass with a flagpole up his ass and for some mystical reason Ryoma liked _liked _him. Sigh.

You know, that fluffy feeling that makes you feel butterflies in your tummy and the lightheadedness that comes with it. Yeah, Ryoma had a one-sided crush of a first love and it was pathetic. He, the Pleasure Prince, conqueror of human males, the most seductive guy around was attracted to an asexual brick of a human. Thankfully, only few knew of this.

And it was to stay that way.

XXX

The emerald-haired second-year sighed and let out a particularly pleased moan, gripping the table underneath him a tad tighter. "Unaaa… there, yes, _there_. Do that again. Nhaaa…" he managed to moan out, closing his eyes, enjoying the raw pleasure of being taken that washed over him again and again.

A low chuckle came from somewhere near his left ear, "You like that, don't you, _Ryoooma_?" The school director – Atobe Keigo, purred out Ryoma's name and licked the spot behind the cat-eyed boy's ear, biting lightly, and rammed into the boy a bit harder, pulling those sexy hips closer to his own, "You like it a little rough, right?"

"Nhaan… _Yes_, I do, I do, so just, ungh, do it, Keigo, do it harder. More, I want _more_." The second-year panted, saliva dripping down his chin.

Keigo bit Ryoma's ear now, doing exactly what his student asked for, speeding up, pushing himself inside that tightness even deeper, doing it harder. He could tell that the second-year was feeling it, the way he had his eyes shut tightly, mouth left slightly open and those moans... Those moans and gasps that could drive every man and woman insane. No wonder the kid was called the Pleasure Prince. It suited him perfectly.

Ryoma let out a particularly lustful moan and cursed under his breath, stopping his breathing for a few seconds. He exhaled when he felt that familiar euphoria wash over him. He came, tightening around the director and making him let out a low hiss, his cum hitting the table and slowly sliding down the smooth surface. He finally opened his eyes after his orgasm had washed over.

Keigo was still moving, gripping his hips tighter; his moments became erratic, animalistic even, as he also came closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. Ryoma didn't mind; he could easily go for another round or two. Keigo was good, really, really good at sex- that was a fact. And he knew exactly how to do it to bring out the maximum pleasure.

Even if his personality was shit.

Keigo came soon, holding Ryoma's hips close to himself, fingernails digging into Ryoma's flesh, making deep half-moon marks appear in the white skin. It was a weird feeling, being filled so much, but Ryoma really enjoyed it – the feeling of fullness. He could only feel this when it was Keigo's turn – the purple-haired, egocentric man never used a condom when doing it with Ryoma. Never, unlike the others that Ryoma had done it with.

And truthfully, it felt a hundred times better like that.

"Hahaha…" Keigo breathed into Ryoma's ear, not bothering to pull out yet, "No matter with who I do it, you're still the best." He straightened out, silently looking at the bent over student in front of him. Sexy, so very sexy.

Ryoma was still trying to even out his breathing, but smirked anyway, laying his head on the director's desk. "Pedophile." He murmured to himself, just loud enough for Keigo to hear. "Monkey King's a pedophile."

"Oh please." The man rolled his ice blue eyes and slapped the boy's buttocks, _hard_, earning a quiet and pleasing whine, "You're seventeen already, not much further away from being legal." He chuckled and licked his lips.

Ryoma stuck his tongue out and allowed himself to bathe into the after-sex bliss. Keigo decided to finally pull out, doing it slowly, still enjoying the slowly fading tightness around his penis. He watched as his student scrunched up his nose and let out a small moan; it was a cute gesture, he had to admit that. Of course, it _was_ wrong to do this to a high school kid, a trouble maker at that, but the boy started everything, the boy offered his body to everyone who wished to take it. And as long as no one troublesome find out, what was the harm in merely helping his cute little student?

"Sanada comes to me constantly you know. And all he does is complain to me about you and lectures me. It's truly tiring, Ryoma, can't you finally get him laid?" Keigo sighed as he cleaned himself up and straightened out his pants, "You're the Pleasure Prince after all."

Ryoma directed a nasty glare at his partner and stood up straight, grimacing when he felt the others cum dripping down his inner tight. "If I could just _get him laid_, as you just put it, I wouldn't be so frustrated. He's even harder to get to than CEO worker was." The boy sat on Atobe's desk, still half-naked.

"Even harder than Tezuka?" Keigo hummed to himself and then made an amused smirk of his own, "Ouuh, you telling me that you can't get him to do you?" he walked up to Ryoma and, after placing his hands on either side of the boy on the table, leaned close enough to him that their noses were almost touching, "A fortress you can't conquer, is that it?"

"I didn't say that, Monkey King. I just said it's harder than it was with Tezuka." The Pleasure Prince narrowed his eyes slightly.

Keigo hummed again, low in his throat, and then closed the distance left between them. It was a simple kiss at first – juts lips touching. But then the elder male gently pried the student's lips apart with his tongue, eager to get inside and deepen the kiss. Ryoma's hands found their way upwards, fingers gently combing through those soft purple locks of hair, bringing Keigo's face even closer. Their tongues rubbed against each other, saliva mixing and small noises came from somewhere deep inside their throats.

Ryoma liked Keigo's kisses; they were something else, something that only the director could do.

Keigo finally pulled back, slightly out of breath, but seemingly satisfied. "Now then, be so kind and get your persona off my desk and out of my office. I really need to work and you, apparently, have a mathematics lesson and a test there."

"Ass."

XXX

The twins and the rest of the students of class 1-4 walked out of the health class's cabinet minutes after the bell had rung. Truth be told, Inui-sensei was probably the creepiest out of all their teachers, as well as the only one who dared to use them as lab rats. As far as they knew. You could never tell in this school, they had the assortment of some of the weirdest teachers and students.

"Yuuki, what's our next lesson? Nothing that would need brain-power, I hope." Kei whined, massaging his neck. He sighed and glared sideways at Horio.

"P.E., I think. At least that's what the time table says," the other twin replied, his planner in hand and opened at the lesson list of the day.

Kei sighed lightly and looked around the hallway, as if searching for something. Once he found nothing he gave up and merely pushed his bag's handles a bit higher on his shoulder, getting a better hold of the bag. "I sure hope we get to see that Prince again. He was an eye-candy for sure."

"Kei," Yuuki shook his head a little, "I doubt we'll see him again. He's a second year you know?" the youngest twin added, stuffing his planner back into his school bag (and failing to do so).

"We saw him once; we can surely see him again." Kei winked and stopped to wait for his brother. "Don't be such a pessimist. Think positive dude."

The rest of their class had already stranded somewhere, only a few of their classmates were still in the same hallways as the twins, together with other first year students from other classes. The cheerful talks and laughs came from all around the twins, making talking a bit hard, so when the chatter suddenly died down a little the two boys had to look around to find out why.

"…-on't care about that crap. The fact is, you spent the whole damn morning screwing around with Atobe while _I_ had to sit though the psychological horror that it Fuji's class. So you will get no help from me." A messy-haired second-year declared in a rather loud voice, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to wait for his companion.

"Tsk, tsk, Akaya. What if some little birdie tells Fuji you said that about his class?" a teasing voice followed up the rather grumpy whines of the messy-haired sempai, now known as Akaya. Echizen Ryoma came into view right after he had said that and smirked at his friend.

Akaya glared, his green eyes throwing daggers at the Prince. "Then that little birdie will get his lovely ass kicked."

Ryoma laughed and said nothing. Both of the second-years made their way towards Yuuki and Kei, obviously going to their next lesson, bickering back and forth about something. The first years parted in their way to let them through, obviously, and soon they had reached the place where the twins were standing. Ryoma stopped once he caught the sight of the twins and hummed to himself, a sly smile slowly crawling on his lips.

He cooked his head to one side, "Nice." Then the famous second-year winked to the two and resumed his walk to the next class, his friend throwing a teasing insult his way.

"Like I said," Kei jabbed his brother lightly in the side with his elbow, "He's an eye-candy. And he seems to like us."

Yuuki glared at his twin, "Just because he's an eye-candy doesn't mean that he will come to us, although that seems to be the initiation for all the transfers." He took his bag and started to walk away.

Kei followed and quickly caught up. "Like I said, again, don't be so negative. He obviously wants to get in our pants dude." He heh'd and once again fixed the hold on his bag, pushing it a bit higher on his shoulder. "Not that I don't want him to."

XXX

Yukimura only seemed like a nice and easy-going guy at the first glance. During lesson time (as well as when he had a date with Ryoma) and especially during tests he was almost as twisted and demonic as Fuji was during his lessons. Of course, he couldn't really inflict mental torment on his students like Fuji usually did in his psychology class, but the mathematical formulas and laws were already something horrible on their own. And Yukimura knew how to make them even worse.

"Echizen-kun, would you please stay after class a bit longer? I would like to have a word with you." The smiling math teacher said after he had collected the tests.

Kirihara growled and glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye and che'd. "If you won't come to the next lesson, I won't cover for you, I don't care." He said before leavening the class and leaving the teacher and student alone.

Yukimura waited until the last of the students, except Ryoma, had left and then finally directed his attention to the Pleasure Prince. He smiled and signaled for the boy to go to him, sitting down in front of his table.

Ryoma did as he was told, knowing full well what the teacher wanted from him. Even if his knowledge in math was actually quite good (he got high marks even without giving blowjobs for them) he wasn't against pleasing the teacher – he got something out of it too. So he got under the table and pulled down the zipper of Yukimura's pants.

"You know, Ryoma, Fuji has been rather… overly interested in you in the last few days. Because of your interest in Sanada, I suppose." The math teacher said as a hot tongue traveled along the side his dick. "You should probably stay away from him."

The boy looked up at his teacher, golden eyes glinting in suspicious entertainment and then said, "Monkey King told me to get in Sanada's pants. And I've been staying away from Fuji since Sanada ran into us." He lightly bit the bulging vein on Yukimura's member and then licked the head.

"I see." Yukimura sighed in content.

Just then the classroom door was almost kicked open and the formerly mentioned psychology teacher stomped in, slamming his hands on Yukimura's table and glaring at the math teacher. His lightly blue eyes were flashing with poorly hidden anger.

"Was Ryo-chan present in your class, Yukimura?" the fair-haired teacher asked, leaving no room for small talk.

Ryoma smirked around Yukimura's penis and started to bob his head slowly up and down. He watched in amusement as the good-looking man he was sucking off strained himself to look normal. The second-year just hoped that Fuji won't notice him here though; it might get a little nasty if that were to happen.

"He _was_ here, yeah. But he left with his friends; my date time is in another day, as you know far too well, apparently." Yukimura ran a hand though his silky hair, his eyes going colder as he did so, "Will you leave the boy alone? Just because he wants Sanada more that you, doesn't mean you can stalk him."

"You should stay out of things you aren't a part of." Fuji smiled sweetly back and then turned to leave, "Sanada doesn't know what the boy is _worth_, that is why I will make sure he becomes mine and mine _alone_. I don't like to share." He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Yukimura sighed and then let out a small moan. "Watch the teeth, will you? I don't have a thing for pain, Ryoma."

XXX

"Yaya-kuuuun~~ You're so slow." Jirou whined when he finally spotted his boyfriend entering the dining hall and sitting next to him. "Mou, where's Ryoma? Wasn't he supposed to come with you?" he looked around, trying to spot his friend.

"Don't look for him, Yukimura made him stay back." Akaya muttered under his breath and stole one of Jirou's puddings. He opened it up and started to eat it, absentmindedly continuing to tell his boyfriend about their missing friend. "Well, he's probably only giving head, so he should be quick."

"He's doing it again? Shameless." A low voice suddenly interjected, laced with unhidden disgust. "Where?"

Akaya didn't bother to glance back, only continued to eat his pudding, "And why should I tell you, Sanada-sensei? What will you do when you know?" he made an evil looking smile and then laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, I was busy with university and stuff, so I wasn't able to write as much as I was able to when it was summer. Anyway, I hope you liked my Royal Pair sex scene and the blowjob. I don't know why I wrote the blowjob scene… I think I just wanted to, I guess. **

**And Ryoma is 17 cause I took it after the Latvian school system. I don't know how other schools work, so I took it after my own experience. And Sa-chan was ok with it. **

**Well… I will leave the next chapter up to Sa-chan, she is bound to do a good job with it. ;D**

_A-chan, are you going to review your own chapter? XD Then I might as well write one too!_

_Look forward to the next chapter! I can promise you it'll be enjoyable~_


	5. Author's Note

The following is an A/N. This is not a chpater unfortunately.

_My dear beloved readers,_

_**OH MY-!** I'm soooo sorry!_

_I haven't update since at least November! I dearly apologize for that. I have no excuse. Technically. I lost motivation then got it back only to encounter writer's block. Next I got…addicted to manga for days on end then grew lazy. I had plans to update but my laptop blacked on me. As in it wouldn't even turn on! They had to completely reboot it! Damn that pissed me off! My feelings toward tech are conflicted… Anyway, I got addicted to Harry Potter fanfiction. Couldn't remove myself from it for a month. (Anyone else a HP FF fan?) This month I was busy with performances and upcoming are conferences and an anime convention with a trip across the country right after. It'll be break that week but… who knows? Hwever, since today is my birthday I thought best to inform you guys on how updates are coming._

Rikkaidai's New Manager (RNM)_ – March-April_  
Become Bewitched (BB)_ – unkown_  
Fate or Destiny? (FD)_ – April-May_  
The Prince of Night (PoN)_ - April_  
Mystery of the Missing Students (MMS)_ - April_

_I can't give any more specific details since I have a couple distractions. One being the Harry Potter fanfiction that I'm working on and will be posting during summer. The other being my rather disappointing math grade… *headdesks* I hate math… Rather, I'm ok with math, but the homework and tests need to disappear!_

_Again! I apologize! I'll update as soon as I'm able!_

_The sincerely apologetic author,_  
_Sa-chan_

Note that this'll be taken down in April.


End file.
